1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new cephalosporin derivatives having broad-spectrum antibacterial activity against bacteria including Pseudomonas aeruginosa. More particularly, it relates to new cephalosporin derivatives carrying, at the 7-position, a (Z)-2-(2-aminothiazol-4-yl)-2-(1-substituted-oxy-5-hydroxy -4-pyridon-2-yl)alkoxyiminoacetamido group, which have high therapeutical effects upon human and animal diseases caused by pathogenic bacteria.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cephalosporin antibiotics have been widely used for the therapy of diseases caused by pathogenic bacteria, but are not completely satisfactory in terms of antibacterial activity, antibacterial spectrum and therapeutical effects in clinical use.
We formerly found that new cephalosporin derivatives carrying, at the 7-position, a 2-(2- aminothiazol-4-yl)-2-(1,5-dihydroxy-4-pyridon-2-yl)alkoxyiminoacetamide group have high activity against a wide range of pathogenic bacteria (Japanese Patent Application No. 62-108229). These compounds showed particularly high antibacterial activity against Pseudomonas aeruginosa.